ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis La'z'''uli '''was the former member of the Blue Diamond Court. 'Appearance Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, light tainted blue skin, and a cobalt blue chin-length hairstyle, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead, and it occasionally looks messier. She is also about a head shorter then Pearl. She wears a flowing skirt, which it's lighter blue with different dark blue and purple diamond, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle. Underneath her skirt she has navy blue shorts. She also wears a backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She wears purple armbands and knee socks with dark purple slippers. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet. Before Steven healed her, she had reflective eyes without pupils. After Steven heals her gemstone, her eyes are discovered to be royal blue. 'Personality' Lapis is a kind yet dark gem, she is shown to have a grim demeanor and can sometimes be a little dark, but underneath this lair of grim she is actually a sweet girl. Lapis does show care for the people who are important to her and is only really dark when she is reminded of her impressment over the 5000 years. Her composure during tough moments is strange and unpredictable, as she would act like "a scared princess" in one moment and "a water beast" in another. and while she acts like she is against conflict, she well fight to the better end if need be, but its her opponents who well end. 'History' Lapis visited Earth over 5,600 years ago on order from blue diamond to help terraform the planet, and since she was one of the few lapis lazuli on homeworld, she was high in rank and was given many special treatments. Many years after, she found herself in the middle of a huge gem battle, where Bismuth took her as a warrior gem and cracked the gem on her back, causing her to reform and become immobile, at which pearl took her and placed her in a magic mirror so lapis could be used as a tool for the rebellion against her will. 5,000 years later, when pearl gave the mirror to steven and trix, they soon befriended the item and eventually was talked into removing the gem from the mirror by lapis, soon after steven healed her gem and she returned to homeworld. 'Powers And Abilities' Lapis is slightly stronger then a normal human, as she was able to break a rock with her bear hand. Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide the sea to create a path and form a section of the Atlantic Ocean into a space elevator. Lapis can control liquids that are only partially composed of water, such as orange juice. When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. Lapis is able to freeze her water to be able to be below -100 degrees or increase the heat to a boil. Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. 'Equipment' Lapis's gem weapon is a long and blue scythe, which has a small blade at the end. 'Weaknesses' Lapis is not physically strong and can be taken down if not careful. Any form of electric can damage her and give her a good shock. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Lapis Lazuli became friends with Steven in "Mirror Gem" when Pearl gave him Lapis' mirror, which was supposed to inform Steven of Gem history. Soon after, Lapis began to talk to Steven via the recordings of the mirror, and they became good friends. She wanted to get out of the mirror, and she told Steven how to help her out. After she was free, she warned Steven not to trust the Crystal Gems. She cares for him a great deal and has offered him many chances to come with her to homeworld. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Lapis is trix very first crush, something that she seems to not be aware of. lapis is thankful for trix helping steven free her from the mirror prison and has offered him to go to homeworld with her (like she offered steven). Lapis is impressed with trix and his many talents, mostly for his aquatic aliens. 'Pearl' Lapis has a beep hatred for pearl, as she was the one who trapped lapis in the mirror and used her as a tool against her will. when lapis was freed in "mirror gem" and soon after saw pearl, she immediately tried to smash pearl into a million pieces. Lapis has sworn to one day get back at pearl for what she did, no matter what it takes. 'Blue Diamond' As one of blue diamond's court members, lapis has the upmost respect for blue and well do anything and everything for her. and as a higher ranked gem, lapis feels more of a responsibility to serve her diamond. It is confirmed by the creator of steven 10 that lapis actually stayed by blue diamond's side and is her personal lapis. 'Blue Pearl' The creator of steven 10 has confirmed that lapis and blue pearl have a romantic relationship. 'Trivia' *Lapis is much darker and emotionally unstable then the original from steven universe. *It took the creator over 5 times to get her look right, finally settling on a more aquatic outfit then the lapis in steven universe. *Lapis Lazuli's favorite Omnitrix alien of Hotfreeze, for his massive fire and ice power and for the fact that he looks terrifying. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Female Category:Female Gems Category:Frienemy Category:Water Elements Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Steven 10 The Series